


Oikawa Tooru and his love of Scandal

by yuki_chicken



Series: Haikyuu!! Vent Fics (The In-Betweens) [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I projected onto Oikawa, SCANDAL (Band) - Freeform, Scandal, everybody say yeah is my jam tho, hon wo Yomu is catchy live, mami is my queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: .....more specifically his current obsession with Hon wo Yomu
Series: Haikyuu!! Vent Fics (The In-Betweens) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920532
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Oikawa Tooru and his love of Scandal

**Author's Note:**

> Am I projecting onto Oikawa? Hell yeah I am  
> Do I care? Absolutely not :)

Oikawa Tooru loves Scandal.

If there was one secret Oikawa prided in himself that kept away from the others and Iwaizumi was his love for Scandal. He was such a fan of the band and he absolutely adored Mami. She was fun and quirky and he loved all of the guitars that she played as well.

He had his sister to thank for getting him into the band. If there was a competition for Scandal’s song lyrics, he’d probably win hands down. He even had a private song list hidden from his friends dedicated solely for Scandal.

The song he was currently obsessed with Hon wo Yomu’. He thought that Mami was a musical genius when she came up with the song. It was so fun and passionate and cutesy. Sometimes, he’d had to stop himself from humming the song when he was in the gym. He’d listen to it every chance he got though. He thought it would go away if he listened to it, but he ended up memorizing the lyrics instead.

One day after practice, when no one wanted to clean the gym, Oikawa offered to stay behind to clean it. If took the opportunity, then he could listen to the song with no one there. Of course, everyone eyed him out suspiciously. Oikawa frowned and yelled at everyone that he was ‘a good senpai for offering to take the job no one wanted and that they should appreciate his efforts’. Iwaizumi whacked him on the head and told him to shut up. Oikawa pouted at him and the Spiker resisted the urge to whack him again.

“Alright, let’s leave this alien weirdo to clean the gym then.”

The others reluctantly grabbed their stuff leaving the smiling Captain to himself. When the door finally closed, Oikawa cheered to himself and grabbed his phone, taking off the earphones and opening his music lists.

“Alright, let’s see if I can get this out.”

///

As everyone was changing, they couldn’t help but feel the somewhat heavy atmosphere in the locker room. Yahaba was the first to crack. He groaned out loud and slammed his locker shut and sitting on the bench, still in his practice clothes. They watched as the second year setter sat in silence before raising his head.

“This is annoying. The one time Oikawa-san offers to do something and we’re worried about it. Why?”

The players couldn’t say anything cause what was there to say? Oikawa may have had an ulterior motive to wanting to clean by himself, but they couldn’t simply let it go. The boy was hiding something and they needed to find out what.

“Let’s just go check on him so we can have a peace of mind and go home.”

The others stood up without hesitation and walked out of the room and back to the gym.

///

The closer the guys got to the gym, the louder whatever they heard got. A held note left the gym and Matsukawa stopped them. Was someone else in the gym? When they got a little closer they could hear music and singing. What?

_Dakedo kimi ga namida wo nagashita shiin de_   
_Onaji kazu dake namida wo nagashite mitai.*_

Ok? So, someone was in the gym and they were singing. Oikawa was supposed to be the only one in the gym. Supposedly. The boys looked at each other before they crept to the opening of the gym and gaped. There, with a mop in hand and dancing around and cleaning, was Oikawa belting out the lyrics to a song.

_Kutakuta ni natta_   
_Shiori no yakume wa owari_   
_Saigo no yohaku ni_   
_Watashi nari no happii endo wo_

_Shiranakatta sekai ga me no mae ni arawareru_   
_Sakusha no fikushon ga_   
_Nonfikushon ni kawaru_   
_Kimi to mite kita kore made no keshiki ga_   
_Atama wo shikitsumete yuku_   
_Watashi wa kaita kono tsuzuki wa kimi to tsukuridasu no da**_

Oikawa decided to hum the ending of the song as a woman’s voice filtered through the speakers. Since Oikawa’s back was facing them, he didn’t see their shocked looks. Oikawa spun around to repeat the song, but froze in place when he saw them. And, did his face just turn red? Oikawa shifted from one side to the next, not looking at them.

“What?”

Before Matsukawa could continue, Oikawa started rambling.

“Sorry, I kinda just wanted you guys to leave so I could listen to the song while doing something. I kind of accidentally memorized the lyrics of the song and I wanted it to leave my head. So when no one wanted to clean the gym, I thought that this was the perfect opportunity to—“

Oikawa’s rambling was cut off when Iwaizumi put his hand on his mouth.

“You’re rambling again, Shittykawa.”

Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi and nodded. The older male moved his hands and sighed when the brunette didn’t continue rambling. He looked towards the ground nervously and didn’t meet their eyes.

“So?”

Oikawa sighed and explained how his sister got him into the band, how he went on an all night research and watched every possible video there was. He also explained the current obsession, Hon wo Yomu, which was what they heard him sing. The players stayed silent as they watched their Captain stare at the ground again, before Hanamaki opened his mouth.

“Sooooo, do you know anymore songs?”

Oikawa grinned and immediately started singing the lyrics to ‘Doll’. That was how their coaches found them hours later, sitting around the brunette as he argued with Hanamaki on why ‘Everybody Say Yeah’ should be the anthem of the volleyball team.

**Author's Note:**

> English Translations:
> 
> * But I want to cry the same amount of tears  
> During the scene where you cried
> 
> ** The role of my worn-out bookmark  
> Is over  
> In the last margin  
> I'll write my own happy ending
> 
> I've found a world I didn't know about right before me  
> The author's fiction  
> Turns into non-fiction  
> The scenery I've seen with you so far  
> Is spreading all over my head  
> I'll write this sequel together with you


End file.
